Their Thoughts - Operation: Blackout, Completed
by AgentCatherine
Summary: When Operation: Blackout began, agents went missing. What were they thinking? How exactly did they get caught? This collection of oneshots may be able to answer that. Copyright goes to Club Penguin, but the idea for this fanfiction belongs to AkariWarriorofSoul. It was discountinued but with author's permission, I, Agent Catherine have adopted it, in hopes of continuing this tale.
1. Herbert

**Author's Note:**

**I have to explain this before you hear the story. I know some of you aren't interested in hearing another story about Operation: Blackout but I've been following this story for sometime. AkariWarriorofSoul came up with the brilliant idea and unfortunately they hit a wall and decided to discontinue it but not before handing it down to someone else to continue it, since it is a great idea. I have adopted it and am now planning on making it through to the final conclusion so just bear with me. Yes I'm still going to be working on ****Double Crossed**** as well. For these next few chapters...these are all written but AkariWarriorofSoul. No it's not PLAGERISM, I've been given permission to post these next chapters. I'll tell you when you actually get to read some of my work. Bear in mind, this story was just too good to be deleted so now it's mine to continue. Please enjoy and comment. I'd like to hear your ideas on how to work out the next chapters following AkariWarriorofSoul's work. **

* * *

**Chapter One Herbert**

Herbert was gravely upset. Here's his plan was in perfect motion then he realized that one agent, a specific agent, was not yet caught. The very agent that always managed to outsmart him. He could not find the agent anywhere, probably because they managed to disguise themselves in a crowd of pesky penguins. To make matters worse, Herbert could not even find their file! He know that the agent was snooping around his lair, breaching the security system he so carefully set up to stop them, being the nuisance that they were.

The nuisance would never stop coming after him. Herbert tried so many times to capture them, to figure out their identity, but to no avail. Oh well, at least he found the first five agents; Gary, Dot, Jet pack Guy, Rookie, and even the Director. Despite their pathetic attempts escape, they were all caught and put in cryochambers. Herbert saved the sixth chamber for THEM, as he knew one thing quite well. He knew that no one, not even that lone agent, could hide forever. They WILL be found and when that happens, they WILL be caught.

* * *

**So what do you think of this story? Sorry it's a little short, that's just how it was. I'll post the next few chapter up soon since their already finished but you're going to have to wait, for those who have already read this and are ready to hear the new chapter. I plan on posting one chapter a day for now so I can get everyone up to speed. Just bear with me and please Enjoy :)**


	2. Director

**Chapter Two- The beginning of the end (Director)**

The Director looked at the screen in front of her. _Dot, Gary, Jet pack guy, Rookie, _She thought sadly. They were all gone, vanished, all because of Herbert. It was now down to herself and *_insert you penguin's name_ *. She had already deleted their file thus keeping their identity secret and she would've done the same for hers but it was too late. Herbert now knew her identity. The Director knew it was a matter of time before she was caught and would suffer the same fate as her fellow agents suffered,

***CRASH **BOOM! *CRASH! ***

Her eyes widened. Looking at the door, she saw a large paw dent in the middle of it (the door is metal). He had found her; she has no time left. Her fate was sealed. It was over for her but not the rebellion. Her eyes looked around until they lingered on the computer nearby, she rushed toward it. She knew what to do. _One last message, _she thought to herself, _just one more. _She turned it on and set up a video recording. This was the last she could do, at least for awhile; after all _they _could save them all.

"**You can't run!" A gruff voice yelled. *Slam! ***

She froze. The door was getting close to breaking off its hinges. Keeping those thoughts out of her head, she turned to the computer and was relived to find that the loading was over. Grabbing her Anti-Lava, she included it in her message, knowing of the last trial _they _must face. She clicked the record button and said, "_Listen closely, Agent. Take these Anti-Lava boots,and use them to sneak into Herbert's Central Command Room."_

***Boom! ***

She turned around. Her door was was now blasted off its hinges and was now being slammed against the wall, on the opposite side. Now standing in the door was Herbert, grinning like a lunatic, and Klutzy, his faithful sidekick. She turned back to the computer. _"This is my final message. Herbert has found me. He is coming. The fate of the island rests on you..."_ She quickly sent it and turned back towards Herbert. "It's over, Herbert. _They _will stop you." He just grinned.

"I'm afraid not, Director. It's all over; none of your agents can stop me now, even with your message out and about. " He said, triumphantly. She just laughed at that, making him angry. "Why are you laughing you pestering fool!' The Director, calming herself down, smiled at him. She answered:

"It isn't over, Herbert. This is only the beginning of the end."

* * *

**So this isn't my work. It will come out later as Jet Pack guy's chapter. Anyway, I think it was clever of Lake Blue1 to answer her reviews in each chapter so that's exactly what I'm going to do here. **

**Rosa Blythe - It was no problem, I was disappointed to find it being discontinued too so I decided to step in and finish it. It's good to know you still like the idea of stories dealing with Operation: Blackout. I've written my own story about it on another website. **

**Lake Blue- You probably did see this exact story. I switched up the tittle because I wasn't sure I'd be able to publish it if it had the same exact name. Operation: Blackout- Their Thoughts by AkariWarriorofSoul. That is also why I'm writing this now to continue it. I can't wait for the conclusion either...oh wait I'm the author now! I should know how it ends :) LOL.**


	3. Dot

**Chapter three- never saw it coming**

Dot knew she had to be careful. One false move and she would be imprisoned in who knows where. That's the way it is with Herbert, just get rid of the threat. As a result, she was stuck crawling through musty air ducts, staying out of sight.

The Director had asked her to discover what Herbert's next move would be. Sure, he got all that he wanted, all the natural warmth on the island, but something was up. Herbert kidnapped Gary, which is not his style; considering the fact that he likes laying traps for his enemies. Anyway, the reasons why Gary had been kidnapped was narrowed down to two options. He was in the Tech Lead. So he needed to be gotten rid of or maybe it was for revenge because Gary created all the tools used to stop him. Either one was bad, Dot hoped it wasn't just too bad.

"**KLUTZY! OVER HERE!" **Dot froze. Herbert was nearby. That definitely wasn't good. Realizing she was on a grate, she backed up slowly. She hoped Herbert wouldn't hear the noise. Once off it, Dot moved her head close enough to the opening to hear the conversation.

"**Klutzy, it's time to the end Elite Penguin Fools once and for all!" **Herbert told his companion.

"CLICK-CLICKETY-CLICK!" Klutzy tapped his claws, and soon ignored Herbert, before he found a rubber ball to play with.

_What? So he is up to something. The Director was right._ Dot thought, _but what does he want? _Her thoughts were interrupted as Herbert continued revealing his plan.

"**I have the perfect plan: get rid of their leads...all six of them!" **Dot held her breath. **"Without them, the EPF is finished! It was a great idea to take their Tech lead! I got my revenge, and they lost the ability to make their gadgets! Killed two birds with one stone!" **Herbert breathed in the fresh air. **"I feel a new era coming; the era of Club Herbert!" **With that happy note, Herbert started to leave. Dot had to hold back her snickering, as she heard Herbert yelling at Klutzy to stop goofing off. Klutzy hurried out of the room to follow Herbert. Once they were out, Dot turned on her earpiece.

"Director, did you catch that?" Dot asked her boss.

"_Loud and clear, agent D. It makes sense; without us there would be serious problems with the EPF resistance and who was running it. That means you, Rookie, Jet pack Guy, Gary, and I would be in danger, and adding Alyssa4593 _(My penguin-as in, AkariWarriorofSoul's penguin that is), _his worse enemy, to the mix that makes six. Go to the supercomputer and find out where Gary is being held." _On that happy note, Dot sighed in frustration and continued to crawl through the air duct.

* * *

*Time Skip *

* * *

By some miracle, Dot managed to get to the Supercomputer room, without alerting the high security system. Getting out of the vent and landing gradually, she saw the ridiculously large supercomputer in an open area. The view showed Club Penguin in the dark and a part of the wall in the room was covered by a thick blue curtain, which gave her an eery feeling. Something was behind it and whatever it was, it wasn't on her 'Top 10 Things To Know" list.

Shaking off the feeling, Dot hooked her wireless spy phone into the computer and hoped she could hack into it remotely. It came up negative which meant she would have to do it manually and Herbert learned how the EPF stopped him during a Fields Ops. This meant the hacking would raise an alarm. Now really frustrated, Dot wired her phone to the computer and sat down to work on cracking the password. It was a difficult process, but she managed. Once she successfully got into the system, Dot searched around for Gary's location, which went extremely long because of the difficulty in bypassing the firewalls.

"How hard is it find one penguin?" She muttered, about ready to leave the machine, before getting a hit. "Thank you!" She whisper-yelled, clicking on the file. She examined it and was shocked. "He's in this room? But I can't see him, unless..." She glanced at the blue curtain. Dot got up and walked over to it, hoping Gary was safe and sound behind it. When she pulled off the curtain, Dot looked at it with horror.

There were six cryochambers, two stacked together in a column. Most of them were unused, except for one. She stared at it, as she saw a frozen G inside. It looked as though he was trying to escape, which he probably was.

"Gary," Dot shrieked, as she looked around for a switch. "I'll get you out of there." Gary was one of her closest friends and seeing him like that, made Dot angry and and extremely upset.

Looking for a way to get him it distracted Dot, making her open for an attack. It was a perfect opportunity, one that was fully taken advantage of by her worst enemy. He stalked behind her, despite his large build, and slowly inched toward her. His arms were held out wide, as if he was ready to stop her from running. He towered over the frantic penguin and moved his arms down to grab her.

She never saw it coming.

* * *

**Well, well look at that. So much for training. Anyway find out what happens tomorrow. **

**Review Responses (Cause it's an awesome idea to post them here as well)**

**Lake Blue1: Yeah I just thought of taking the precaution of changing the title. I didn't know Herbert had a twitter account before Operation Blackout. I know some of the other EPF agents did.**

**Dalekcaan1: Thanks, I thought this story was great too. Yeah, hopefully I will be able to continue the story and make it even better than it was.**


	4. Rookie

**Chapter Four – Really should listen more**

Rookie had a lot on his plate at the moment. First off, Herbert took over the island and now all the EPF were in hiding. Secondly, he was supposed to be in hiding since Dot's capture (as Rookie is the Comm leader) but he left. Rookie was sure he would get a lecture from Alyssa, JPG, or the Director because of it. Third, he was having trouble finding the pizza parlor.

He would've used the Teleporter on his Spy phone (as he gets lost some times) but the Director was opposed to it. Mostly because of Herbert hacking into the EPF's system and causing weird signals. He couldn't remember all she said at that point but he knew it was bad. Plus he couldn't get go up to her and ask why they couldn't use the teleporter. Rookie didn't want to face another lecture, as he didn't like them. _Maybe Alyssa could tell me or even JPG_, Rookie thought, but then he remembered that they had other things to do like stopping Herbert or trying to rescue Dot and Gary. _It's not like anything bad will happen, _he reasoned. _I'm just going to get some pizza._

Deciding on what to do, he took out his spy phone and turned it on. Once it turned on, Rookie went to the teleportation app and selected the 'Pizza Parlor.' He closed his eyes and felt the familiar tickle that came from the app. He was tempted to laught, but considering how hungry he was, it might hurt.

A sudden wave of warmth washed through him. It caught him by surprise as he was getting used to the cold. He opened his eyes to find the very familiar interior of the Pizza Parlor. Some penguins were all bundled up and eating pizza. Spotting the cash register, Rookie ran over only to find the long line that followed in front of it. "Awwwww Man," he muttered. He walked toward the end of the line. He was starving and felt ready to collapse.

"Rookie, is that you?" a famine voice asked. Rookie turned to find Alyssa behind him, white boots tapping the floor. There was serious expression on her face and she was holding up a pizza box. She had on her infamous bunny winter coat and a long brown haired wig, which normal made her look silly.

H-Hey Alyssa." Rookie stuttered, prepared for a lecture. She frowned.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be back in your igloo!" She whisper-yelled. Rookie looked at her with a sad face and was surprised there was no lecture (yet).

"I was hungry so I decided to come here." He answered, eying the pizza box on her fin. Alyssa's frown disappeared and she stared at him, blankly.

"You could've cooked something," she told him. Rookie looked at her, eyes wide.

"The last time I cooked, I nearly blew up a part of the EPF base." Rookie informed, frantically waving his arms around. Why did the EPF have a kitchen, no one knew, but after the fish taco incident it was roped off for cleaning. Rookie still had faint imprints of where the fish tail slapped him. Alyssa's eyes widened but quickly turned to normal.

"True, I still have some burn scars. Anyway, I have some leftover squid pizza with hot sauce, want some?" She asked, holding up the box. Rookie's eyes went wide and he nodded, rapidly.

"Yes, yes! Thank you" Rookie said, snatching the box out of her hands. He opened it and took a bite of the pizza. He savored the taste and the warmth that coursed through his body.

"You're welcome and remember not to use your spy phone. Herbert hacked into our network and can track us if we use it. See you soon." She informed him, before leaving the Pizza Parlor. Unknowingly, she left a frozen Rookie inside. _Seriously, that means..._Rookie took out his spy phone and then pocketed it. He stuffed his face with the remaining slice of pizza and then threw the box away. He ran through the doors and swallowed down the pizza.

"_Gotta get away! Gotta get away!" _The warning echoed through his mind. Rookie ran with the purpose to get away from the restaurant and into the forest. He didn't notice he was alone, where he could disappear without a trace.

*Time skip *

Rookie slowed down to a stop and put his hand on a branch to steady himself. _"I've gotten away! Now He won't be able to find me." _Rookie grinned. However luck did not seem to be on his side. As soon as Rookie let go of the branch, a net popped under his feet. It enveloped him as the net went up, along with him. He struggled to get out.

"Help! Help!" Rookie shouted, but it was no use as he heard a large, gruff laughter nearby. _I really should listen more, _he thought as Herbert's face appeared through the blizzard.

* * *

**Oh noooo poor Rookie! Find out tomorrow what becomes of Jet pack guy! **

**RR:**

**Lake Blue: yeah I know, Herbert was awfully scary. Operation: Blackout was definitely one of the EPF's hardest struggles.**


	5. Jet Pack Guy

**Here it is guys this Chapter is my work so enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Five- Trap**

Jet Pack Guy was not one for disguises but now was not the time to argue. He grumbles as he puts on the crab suit. Herbert had made a big mistake messing with him and putting his personal file out in the newspaper. Jet Pack Guy also had to watch out for all the traps set about the area. He already deactivated fifteen! _You'd think he'd set up better traps, _Jet Pack Guy smirked, taking out a trap that was set to hang him in a net. He was half tempted to take his jet pack and fly up to get an aerial view but he knew it would look strange to everyone to see a flying crab.

***snap! ***

"Who's there?" He called out.

_Shoot, crabs don't talk, _Jet pack guy scolded himself. _Uh let's see. How much crab I remember from Rookie. _(Yes he had to gulp down his dignity and actually asked Rookie to teach him how to learn to speak Crab.)

"Click Click Clickety," He announced and looked around the mountain.

_I believe I just asked who was there...or maybe I said I'm armed with bananas. _Jet pack guy scowled. He would never hear the end of it from Rookie if he messed this up. Normally, he was able to memorize anything in a short amount of time, whether it was the EPF handbook or a pizza menu. For some reason, he did not understand crab at all, let alone say a simple hello and yet Jet Pack Guy knew over fourteen different languages!

***Crunch! ***

_Okay, that's it. _Jet Pack Guy scuttled (yes, he scuttled because of the crab costume) over toward where he thought he heard the sound. He looked behind the trees but there as nothing there, not even a footprint. _Am I actually getting Paranoid? Hm, that's a first. _Jet Pack Guy started to go over the possibility whether he WAS getting paranoid or not.

***Crunch Crunch ***

Now Jet Pack Guy's senses were all open. He could hear the soft pitter-patter of snow fall off the trees. He felt the icy wind through his costume. He smelled a thick scent of pine needles and Jet Pack guy spotted about three more traps. He edged toward the safety of the shadows as a small scraping sound came closer. Now he really wished he could use his Jet Pack (Of course he was wearing it under the crab costume, even though it made the costume a little strange in the back.) or his spy phone. He couldn't even text anyone to tell them that he might be in trouble. Back up is always wise but if there isn't one than you better have a really brilliant back up plan.

Jet Pack guy started to survey his surroundings. There was stick, a piece of cut rope, and maybe...

***Click** *

Jet pack Guy hurried to get his own trap ready. He figured that what he was facing was just a crab but still it was better to take precautions and make his trap a little bigger. Before he left the underground headquarter, Jet Pack guy grabbed some of the prototype gadgets they had salvaged from Gary's lab.

"Hey, anyone there?" Jet Pack called out, taking off his suit.

"Click! Click! Click!"

Just like he confirmed it was a crab. The crab came rushing forward at Jet Pack guy, who was standing in the middle of the mountain and...

***Whap! ***

The crab swayed and clicked furiously after realizing they were caught in a trap. Gary's gadget had been a holographic device. The image faded and Jet Pack Guy (the real one) came out still in his crab costume. He grinned.

"Not so smart now, huh?" He taunted.

"CLICK CLICK CLICK CLINK!" Snapped the crab.

Jet Pack guy's smile faded when he heard...

***CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH SNAP CRUNCH ***

Jet Pack guy laughed, which surprised the crab.

"You weren't alone?" He exclaimed, "that was stupid. Oh well, guess I'll just ditch this."

Jet Pack guy took off his costume.

"Well, this guy's taking to the sky!"

Jet pack guy took off and then he felt something cold hit his foot. _Oh wow...the crab's buddies learned how to throw snowball. This can't be good. _He managed to dodge almost all of them. One of the crabs where able to toss a snowball right at the jet pack's engine and Jet Pack Guy started to fall. He landed on his beak but that didn't stop him from jumping up and running toward a place to hide. The smoke trail was up in the air, the crabs would be here any second! Unfortunately for Jet Pack Guy, he landed in a clearing and there didn't seem to be anywhere to hide. _The Crab Costume would've been very useful right about now. _He was angry for not taking it with him. His carelessness would also be his undoing. One minute he was running toward town and the next he found himself flying through the air and then hitting his head on a tree. The last thing he thought about before floating off into the darkness was _Trap. _

* * *

**So Jet pack guy is gone, so is Dot, Rookie, the Director, and Gary. Oh wait haha I'm going to reveal what was going on in Gary's mind before Herbert catches him. Now that Everyone is up to speed and a new chapter has been posted I'm going to be mean, yeah I said that, I'm going to be mean and I'm going to leave you with this cliffhanger. Yeah, you're going to have to wait till October 20th for the next chapter. I usually don't post new chapters up everyday, like I have been. Well see you all next time.**

**RR:**

**Lake Blue: You're hash tag did show up :) **

**Rose Blythe: Well here's you're luck, you got to find out what happened to Jet Pack Guy!**


	6. Gary

**Hey guys, hope you like this next chapter after you've waited so long to find out what's going to happen next. Well here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter Six- I'm Baaaackkk**

* * *

_Another long night in the lab._ Gary sighs, he hasn't gotten any sleep for the past seventy-two hours, twenty-seven minutes, and thirty-one...thirty-two...thirty-three...oh forget it. (Gary hates seconds). He was up working on an invention that was actually suggested by Rookie and besides he had one hundred and eight hours to spare. Tomorrow was the day Rookie interviewed him for the Club Penguin Times and Gary still hadn't perfected the machine.

It was supposed to be a Popsicle ray. You would aim the device at a food and it would instantly freeze it in a block of ice. It was pretty good idea but Gary was on his twentieth prototype. The machine was doing weird things. One prototype aged the food so Gary had a nice aged cheese for a snack. Another turned the food into liquid, so he had a refreshing smoothie. Another prototype switched foods from different dimensions and times. Gary had received a giant turkey leg and glowing jellyfish.

_I think I got it this time, _Gary smiles and aims the machine at the cake nearby.

***Zap**

"Eureka!" He states, "It worked!"

Gary hurries over to the computer to put in his results. Naturally the ray would only be able to freeze small food items. Gary wondered if...

***shuffle shuffle**

Gary turned and peered into the place, where the computer screen lit up.

"Hello?" He shouts, "my lab is off limits."

No reply. Gary shrugged and continued to finish his report.

***squeak...shuffle shuffle**

Gary paused and got up from his chair.

"I know you're in here!" He yells, "come out where I can see you!"

***thump, thump, thump**

The shadow walked toward the light. Gary came face to face with...

"Herbert!"

Herbert just stood there with an evil grin.

"How did you get in here?"

Herbert just smiled.

"I'm Baaaackkk!"

* * *

**Well, well now that we've got all the agents covered. I think it's time to reveal where our mystery agent has been up to. You'll just have to wait and see, October 27th.**

**RR:**

**Guest: Well guess what? I updated! Hope you liked the chapter.**

**dalekcaan1: That's awesome, happy birthday!**


	7. Agent

**Hey guys here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven- Only one left**

* * *

Winter is my favorite season, that and the fact that it's the only season around here in Club Penguin. The snow sledding, the ice fishing, and the snowball fights are the best. The other great part about snow, is that when you run out of fuel for your jet pack and you're falling to you're doom, it makes a soft landing. Too much snow kills the fun as observed every three steps taken before sinking into the pile, waist deep. Actually the sinking problem didn't happen in the town or the plaza. I was just taking a little stroll in the forest.

I needed to keep a low profile while waiting for further orders from the Director of the Elite Penguin Force. Herbert had completely ruined my week. I had already asked Gary for a small vacation just weeks ago. Of course when Herbert showed up, I couldn't just leave Club Penguin frozen. So I had to forfeit my ticket on a cruise ship (and to think I went crazy looking around for a disposable camera to take pictures)! I was not in a good mood.

I heard a muffled ring, ring from inside my jacket. I glanced around to make sure I was alone before I took out my spy phone.

_Listen closely, agent. Take these anti-lava boots and use them to sneak into Herbert's central command room. This is my final message. Herbert has found me. He is coming. The fate of the island rests on you..._

Great, I'm the only one left.

* * *

**Yeah I know it's a really short chapter but to make it up to you guys I'm posting the next chapter sometime this week. So good news, you won't have to wait a whole seven days to find out what happens next. Until next Time, fellow readers.**


	8. Gary-moments before

**Hey guys, sorry about the short chapter before. Anyway, here it is, the next Chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight-Cold**

* * *

***Crunch ***

_My glasses!.. No time for that. I've got to get away. I've got to run. _I head toward the exit. Herbert roars and then I hear a faint whistle in the air. By instinct, I duck and then heard a crash. Herbert had thrown something at me but it hit the exit door instead. I look up and see a huge blur coming toward me.

It turn toward the door but the white blur was too fast. Herbert had my wrist. I tried to pull away but it was no use. Herbert started to squeeze me and I knew it was a matter of seconds before...

* * *

**Time Lapse**

* * *

I woke up and found myself in a glass chamber. _What's going on? _I started to pound on the glass.

"Hello? Anyone here!" I yelled, "HELP!"

"MWHAHAHA!"

"Herbert?" I questioned, silently.

"I've got to thank you for helping me build my most successful invention yet!" Herbert announced. "The Solar Laser! With it, I can finally get out of the cold and enjoy the heat of the sun while you penguins wander around, cold and miserable just like I have."

I scowled.

"I never helped you with anything!" I corrected.

"Wrong!" He smiled, as he picked up one of the Club Penguin Times newspapers. "I keep this one just for laughs."

Herbert cleared his throat and began to read with dramatic expression.

"Dear Gary, in theory how would you build a high frequency infrared reversion laser?-Hubert P. Enguin."

I shook my head, "What are you talking about? That's just some penguin asking for advice on...oh."

"Greetings Hurbert P. Enguin, Thank you for your question! I'm always pleased to hear from young penguins interested in science. Actually a reversion laser would be an exciting challenge. As you can imagine, blocking out the sun would take an enormous amount of power. Or at least a really really tall tree. The most difficult part would be creating the photon wavelength-inverter- a device that creates anti-light. Luckily I already built one by accident, when I was designing a new toaster. Such a device would take approximately 93 newspaper to explain however. So I hope that answers your question. Remember, safety first!"

As Herbert finished, I banged my head against the glass chamber or pod. He watched me with a grin.

"As you can imagine, I broke into you're lab for the one purpose of stealing that photon...whatever. Then I saw you working on some sort of freezing ray and got an even greater idea." Herbert explained.

"It was a Popsicle maker!" I corrected again.

"Whatever," he shrugged. "Anyway, I fiddled around with you're ray and now it can freeze anything and anyone! Oh and my Solar Laser is now at last going to be finished.! As for you, you're going to be the first to experience this new improved freeze ray!"

I paused and then started to laugh.

"What is it?" He asked, "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?"

I paused and looked up at Herbert as he threateningly held up the freeze ray.

_I've got to escape...no there's no escape._

"I'm laughing because you're plan has one flaw."

"What's that?"

"The EPF and all the civilians of Club Penguin...they will stop you!"

"OH, but I've already got that covered."

Herbert grinned and I instantly started to try to find a way out of the glass pod. The last thing I felt was...Cold.

* * *

**Oh wow, Herbert really just told Gary that he's responsible for the Solar Laser's success. I wonder what's going to happen.**

**RR:**

**Lake Blue: Yes, You will be frozen like a popsicle LOL Just kidding, but you never know what's in store. *evil grin* **


	9. Dot-moments before

**Hey guys, sorry it's a short chapter. But well, enjoy!**

* * *

I whirled around just in time to see...

***Bang! ***

I wake up in a panic, discovering that I'm trapped in one of Herbert's freeze pods. Even the freeze pod was glass, everything I saw on the outside was distorted. It didn't take me long to find Herbert. A white bear but he had the shape of a giant snowman. Herbert's head was the size of a small puffle and then his body was the size of...well let's just say it was 10 times the size of a regular puffle. I just couldn't contain my laughter, Herbert looked ridiculous.

"Why are you laughing?" Herbert roared.

From inside the pod, it sounded like Herbert was yelling at me underwater. I just continued to laugh.

"Why are you laughing!" He stammered, "I'm about to freeze you like a penguin-cicle!...I know what can get your attention."

Herbert grinned and pulled out a picture of a penguin. I stopped laughing.

"You're joking, right?" I asked, suddenly serious.

"Nope, I'm dead serious!" Herbert replied. "Wait? Why would I be joking?"

I laugh. Herbert can be so clueless sometimes.

"So?" He asked.

"So?" I repeat, impatient.

Herbert shook the picture at the pod.

_He's after that one penguin. The one that... _I steal a glance at the picture.

"You've got the wrong penguin," I confirmed.

Unfortunately Herbert saw the glance and smiled.

"No, I think I found them."

* * *

**Found who? Who is Herbert after? Who's in the photo? Who ate the last bit of ice cream from the fridge? LOL XD Sorry that was a little random. Find out what happens next time, on November 17.**

**RR: **

**Rose Blythe- _I know right? But then again, I never knew about the article until later on. LOL _**

**Lake Blue- _I'm surprised that Aunt Arctic and Gary didn't figure out that article too, seeing as they are intelligent...You know maybe Rookie was running the newspaper at the time XD_**

**TheAmazingQwerty- _That's good, because I didn't._**


	10. Rookie-moments before

**Well here is the next chapter XD**

* * *

Swinging from a net in a tree is never a good thing, I reason. First of all, it's cramped and it reminds me of being a fish out of water...or a burrito. I love burritos. As I swing slightly, back and forth, in the net, Herbert's looking at me with a scary grin. One of those grins you have when you're about to devour a slice of delicious three cheese pizzas or when you're about to stuff your head in your pillow, hardly waiting for the next day to arrive. Since this situation was getting a little awkward, I decide to say something.

"Um, Hi Herbert" I announce, "how's it going?"

Herbert looks at me with that strange grin.

"Oh everything is just fine," He answers. "It's all going according to plan."

"Plan?" I ask, "what plan?"

"Staying cozy and warm while you miserable, annoying penguins stay quiet."

"How are you doing that?"

"Oh come on, don't be so daft! I'm using the solar laser."

I smirk, Herbert is so dumb.

"I mean the penguins, how are you making them be quiet?"

Herbert leans over the net. I resist the urge to tell him that his breath reeks of pizza sauce.

"I'm going to turn them into...Popsicles."

I grin, yes! so hungry.

"I love popsicles! I told Gary he should make a popsicle ray and then...oh."

Herbert laughs.

* * *

*time lapse*

* * *

I find myself in one of those freeze pods. To be honest, it looked like a fish tank.

"OH Herbert!" I yell, through the glass. "I'm not a fish!"

I hear Herbert laughing and then he comes into view.

"You're like I don't get clamerphopia!" I shout, defiantly.

"I do believe you meant Claustrophobia," He corrected.

I shrug, completely confused.

"Um can I get out of this fish tank now?"

"It's not a fish tank!"

"Yes it is,"

"No it's not."

"Fine, ...it's a fish tank."

I smile triumphantly.

"So...can I get out now?'

"NO! You're staying right where you are."

I look at Herbert, then at the tank, then back at Herbert, then at the exit, then back at Herbert, then at the my feet, then back at Herbert and then...

"Stop it!" Herbert yell.

"What?" I ask.

"Never mind, any last words my puny little friend? Before I freeze you into a popsicle?"

I look at Herbert and then smile.

"I'm hungry!" I yell, catching Herbert a little off guard.

"WHAT?!"

I start to laugh and then...everything went cold.

* * *

**popsicle sticks, popsicle sticks...really, Rookie? and NOOOOOOOOO, ROOKIE, not you tooo! Frozen forever :( what's going to happen next? *sniffle, sniffle. Find out next week on November 24th.**

**RR:**

**TheAmazingQwerty: _wow you just had to take the last bit of my favorite ice cream! How could you!? XD_**


	11. Jet Pack Guy - momemts before

**Hey there, in this Chapter, Jet Pack guy finds himself trapped in one of Herbert's freeze pods. What is he going to do?**

* * *

I found myself in a glass cylinder pod. It had a circumference of eight inches and was about four feet tall. I knock on the glass to test it's density. It's about two centimeters thick. I glance around the area outside of the pod. I see the mainframe computer, the solar laser, three pizza boxes, and a big fat polar bear staring at me.

"Hello Herbert," I finally said. "Care you explain, where I am?"

Herbert grinned.

"You're about to be frozen," He explained, quite casually.

"Oh, that's fine." I replied back.

I look around and see a few crabs here and there. I'm on a wood porch or something to that effect.

"Can you do me a favor and turn on some lights?" I stated, "It's really dark here."

Herbert laughed, "it will do you no good, once you're in ice."

Ice, I need to find a way out of here but the glass is to thick...

"What are you planning Herbert?" I asked, "Is there more to your plan then we know?"

Herbert looked at me with a smile.

"I know the identity of your precious Director!" He added.

"Oh? Who?" I asked, unimpressed.

"It's _" Herbert answered.

"Nope, not even close!" I laughed.

"Really? I could have sworn it was _" Herbert was confused.

"Come over here and I'll tell you!" I announced.

Herbert leaned close and I smiled. With every bit of strength, I threw my body at the glass. It tipped a small bit and hit Herbert hard on the head.

"OW!" He yelped, staggering backwards.

He tripped on a pizza box and landed on the floor with a thud. I started to laugh very hard. He is never going to learn.

"That's enough!" Herbert yelled, "I know who the Director is and no one can stop me from what I want to get!"

"You are whining like a little bear who needs a spanking!" I added back.

With a growl, Herbert got up and pushed the button. Then everything went cold.

* * *

**Sorry it's a short chapter again but I guarantee you that the Director's last moments will interest you indeed. See you next week, on December 1st!**

**RR:**

**TheAmazingQwerty: _all right, all is forgiven. _**


	12. Director- moments before

**Sorry guys it's late and it's a short chapter...a very short chapter but I promise to make it up to you in the next chapter. Just wait and see :)**

* * *

"It's only the beginning?" Herbert scoffed, "I'm pretty sure it's near the end, my dear, Director. At this very moment, my crabs are scouring the island in search for that cursed agent. The last one left."

I shook my head and laughed.

"You'll never win, Herbert." I stated, " There will always be a light in the darkness."

Herbert and I exchanged a silent conversation and when it ended, Herbert's eyes showed a hint of fear. He quickly turned away and started to laugh.

"MWHAHA!" He laughed, "the island is all mine now and no one is going to stop me!"

Suddenly I felt light-headed and before I knew it, I hit the floor. When I finally awoke, I found myself in a freeze pod. Herbert wasted no time and turned on the machine.

"Good bye Director," He grinned.

Time seemed to slow, I watched as the ice beam headed toward the freeze pod. I stood up tall and smiled. _They're still out there, _I say to myself. _Herbert will be stopped. _

* * *

**Well, that seems to be it for the EPF leads. What is Herbert's nemesis planning? Will they be able to avoid capture? What about Herbert? What is he thinking about? I'd say he's getting a little nervous and rather paranoid at the moment. Hmmm, Find out December 5th (which is this Friday...only like three days away. It's to make up for such a short chapter and all). Sorry about that but I guarantee you're going to like the next chapter. **

**RR:**

**Lake Blue: _Funny, I didn't even think about it like that...that is hilarious though XD_**

**AmazingQwerty: _Yes, the Director's final moments before being frozen. What do you think now?_**


	13. Herbert- moments before

**Well here It is guys the next chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

_They're still out there_, I mutter. I was not happy. I've captured all the leaders of the EPF and all their agents but I still felt jumpy. Day after day, the crabs spy on the island for any word or appearance of that one agent. That agent was no where to be found, like they were invisible. I don't like this at all.

That one agent is as dangerous as the Director. I've searched through all the files, the EPF owned, and there was absolutely nothing on who they were or anything about them. There wasn't a single picture of the agent either, so I couldn't hang up wanted posters and all. The one thing that made me nervous was the silence.

I should be grateful as I sit in my comfy chair, drinking coconut milk, and basking in the sunlight; but I'm not. The agent hasn't made a move yet in days and there's only one terminal left, the mainframe computer. I've got a bunch of crabs in that area and security cameras too. I know that isn't enough to stop the agent. It will be merely a small road block.

How do they get in? How are they getting past, undetected? Where are they now? My thoughts were interrupted.

***beep beep beep!**

"Klutzy! Is that the intruder alarm?" I yelled.

"Click," Klutzy replied. (No)

Klutzy points to the microwave and opens the door. Inside is a cup of hot chocolate. I mutter something and then sit back down in my seat.

***Cling Clang Cling**!'

"Klutzy?" I asked, "is someone in the ventilator shaft?"

Klutzy just looked at me with a confused look. Then he turned to look down at the cup of hot chocolate as he continued to stir it with a metal spoon. I sighed. _I've got relax...they're not coming...not yet...not. _

***E OO E OO E OO**! (sorry I'm not sure how to actually type the sound, so just bear with me)

"Klutzy!" I roared, "quit making hot chocolate!"

Klutzy looked at me with an amused face. He's finished with his hot chocolate and now he'd diving into a nearby pizza box.

***E OO E OO E OO**

_Oh...the alarm is still going on...sounds like the..._

"FIRE!" I yelled, "AHHH! There's a fire!"

I started to run around in circles.

"Klutzy, we've got to get our of here! EVERYONE, EVACUATE NOW!"

Klutzy rolled his eyes but before he could try to explain the alarm, I dragged him outside the lair. We ran up the hill with every single crab following.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? It's getting awfully exciting and suspenseful. What exactly was the alarm for? What is for a pizza delivery? Or maybe it was a fire alarm? Hmmm well find out on Monday, December 8th. **

**RR:**

**TheAmazingQwerty:** _**That's great to hear, glad you like it so far.**_


	14. Agent- final moment

**Oooh short chapter, oh well it's incredibly epic anyway! **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

_So much for a sneaky entrance,_ I scowled as I run through the hall in Herbert's lair. I'm still annoyed at myself for tripping that alarm. That was really stupid. Now Herbert knows I'm here and...I'm going to be ambushed by crabs. Where's the mainframe computer?

I look down at my anti-lava boots that the Director had sent me. Somewhere near lava? I look around and instinctively follow the warm air. I make it straight to a huge metal door...surrounded by a moat of lava. Really? I look around, the alarm is still active. Where is everyone? There's no time to think of that now. I bolt across the floor and through the door.

I run up the stairs and reach the deck. I can see Club Penguin from the view on the back of the deck in the middle was the mainframe computer, to the right was the solar laser and to the left...i walk over, my beak wide open.

"No...oh it can't be!" I said, just managing a whisper.

All the EPF leads and the Director were all frozen in pods, stacked like cans of tuna. The Director's pod was frosted over with ice, it was hard to see that there was even a penguin inside. _Get the job done, _I screamed in my head, _You'll find a way to unfreeze them later. Get the job done now! _I try to run over to the mainframe computer but my legs felt numb. I was in shock.

_Come on, _I yelled, _snap out of it. _After a few agonizing seconds, I make it to the computer. _Hurry, the crabs will be here any second. _I enter the computer and input the shut down code. The screen blinks out then turns back on. It flashed red, with a picture of a skull and cross bones.

"Danger!" It seemed to be saying. "Get back!"

_Oh no, this does not look good. This does not look good at all! _I scan the area for anything to take cover behind. I find it seconds before...POW!

* * *

**Hm, did the agent make it to cover? Or were they caught in the explosion?! What's going to happen next? HAS ANYONE SEEN THE REMOTE CONTROL?! **

**RR:**

**TheAmazingQwerty: _lol It would be funny if it was the pizza guy, but as you can see it was the agent, (you)._**

**Rose Blythe:** **_I'm also a Doctor Who fan so I was also a little spooked by the phrase XD lol Klutzy just loves his hot chocolate. _**


	15. Ending scene

**Hey guys here it is the last Chapter in the epic Operation, have fun!**

* * *

Red letters appeared on the mainframe, "please evacuate the facility." The mainframe computer shut down and the solar laser exploded. Somewhere in Club Penguin a penguin wearing a hat and a coat was hanging out by a warm campfire when they locked up to see the dark clouds fading and the sun coming out.

Everyone was cheering, glad to see the blue sky again. Herbert and Klutzy were on a hill, to far away from the lair to do anything but watch.

"Huh? Nooo!" He roared in defeat.

Back at the lair, the agent got up from his hiding spot and looked around. It was mess! Then the agent turned and smiled. They saw Dot, Gary, Rookie, and Jet Pack Guy unfrozen and their freeze pods destroyed.

"Well done, agent." Applauded a voice in the cloud of smoke. "Thanks to your remarkable skill and courage, Club Penguin is free."

The penguin in the smoke, otherwise the Director of the Elite Penguin Force, stepped out from the behind the smoke.

"Truly...you have saved us all," said Aunt Arctic. "Now you know the truth and you are worthy of my secret. Keep it well."

The agent gasped but quickly maintained composure, with a quick salute.

"Thank You," the agent stammered, grateful.

Aunt Arctic nodded and glanced over at all the wreckage Herbert made.

"There is much to be done." She reminded the agent, "and though the road ahead is long...the EPF shall rise again."

A noise distracted the agent, who turned for only a second.

"Director" the agent turned, "What about Herbert?"

Aunt Arctic...the EPF Director was no where to be found. The agent was surprised at how quickly she disappeared.

"Don't worry about him, Sport." Dot explained, "it won't take us long to track Herbert down."

The agent nodded, hiding the small disappointment of not being able to bring Herbert to justice just yet.

"In the meantime" Gary added, nudging his glasses into place. "We need to focus on regrouping our agents and rebuilding our headquarters, as well as helping out all of Club Penguin and it's residents."

The agent nodded and started to head downstairs.

"Oh and uh...agent." Gary called out, "keep the Director's identity a secret, okay? No one else needs to know...not yet."

The agent had only stopped at the door but didn't turn around. They smiled and then continued to walk out of Herbert's lair. They looked up at the blue sky and enjoyed the warmth of the sun.

***Club Penguin Times**

"After three scary weeks of cold and darkness, the villainous Herbert P. Bear is defeated. His plans were foiled by the EPF. Thanks to their bravery, and dedication, and sacrifice, Club Penguin is free. The sun is back, the snow is melting, and Herbert is on the run, thanks to the EPF and the citizens of Club Penguin. A heavy price was paid though. The EPF headquarters were destroyed and many agent identities were revealed but through it all no one gave up hope.

'We are here to serve and protect,' says Jet Pack Guy, one of the agents revealed by Herbert. 'I don't care if my cover's been blown. I'll still be out there, taking down evil doers. Watch out Herbert! This guy's back in the sky!'

'We've got a lot of rebuilding to do,' says Dot, another agent. 'But we're up to the task. Last week I saw amazing agents rise up, and do extraordinary things. Together we are unstoppable."

"The Director of the EPF would like to say a few words as well, and had this message for all the penguins and puffles in the land.

"Well done agents and citizens alike. We have proven that nothing is stronger than our resolve. As to Herbert, I send this message. We are resourceful. We are remarkable. We are ready."

***Incoming Transmission**

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!"

* * *

**Wow scary transmission. Good way to end the story, don't you think? Well that's all for now. I can't believe it's already over *sigh. Well tune in next time for other some more awesome stories and if you want, go to my profile and check out my poll. Once the deadline for the poll is done, I'll be starting a new story but for now I need your help deciding what to do next! Anyway, so long! **

**RR:**

**TheAmazingQwerty- _HEY! GIVE ME MY REMOTE BACK! MY FAVORITE SHOW IS ABOUT TO START SOON! XD_**


End file.
